


Blissful Sleep

by sonofaladiesman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofaladiesman/pseuds/sonofaladiesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so it's kind of like...sort of...based off this tumblr prompt i saw where someone was like 'now that scott's an alpha he can bruise people' and i just thought that would be interesting and also i'm scared to write actual smut right now so this is kind of a morning after scene<br/>um so i kind of wrote my first actually like pg-14 or something rated fic and i'm REALLY TERRIFIED to post this right now and THIS SCREEN HAS BEEN OPEN WITH ME PANICKING OVER A TITLE FOR 12 MINUTES but anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Sleep

When he opens his eyes, the sun is shining, and he is suddenly aware of a faint but persistent ache in his jaw. He tries to remember what he’s been doing that could make him feel like he’s been…and then he remembers exactly what he’s been doing and, as he sits up, realizes that the ache is…in more places than one. It’s not exactly an unpleasant ache, actually, now he remembers why it’s there; but it’s a bit of a shock. He hasn't had actually ached from something in weeks.  
“Maybe next time we should go slower,” he says quietly, and the bed’s other occupant stirs and groans.   
“Not my fault,” he grumbles, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”  
“Too early,” the first boy replies, slipping out of the bed and into a pair of flannel pajama pants and t shirt he finds on the floor. “I should probably go back to the couch before your mom wakes up.”  
“It's not like she's going to notice,” his alpha grumbles. “Stiles sleeps in my bedroom all the time. Besides, you can’t go out like that,” he says, eyes widening. “Wow, that’s um…that’s a…”   
“What?” He opens the door and looks across the hall, through the open bathroom door…and sees the bruises. There aren’t a lot of them, but the few that the shirt doesn’t cover are fairly obvious. “Oh…”  
“Yeah…” Scott grins in that awkward way he does when he knows he’s being…Scott. “I kind of…forgot? In the heat of the moment?”  
“Yeah, you just suddenly forgot, the True Alpha, ladies and gentlemen, just forgot,” Isaac grumbles, closing the door hurriedly and sliding back into bed.  
“Okay, okay,” Scott mumbles sleepily, throwing an arm around him. “Next time I’ll be more careful.”  
“You’re…” Isaac wants to say “you’re an idiot,” but he somehow can’t make himself say it. “You’re terrible,” he says finally, pulling the covers back over them and drifting back into blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> what am i even supposed to do with notes? anyway that was really short and it was the first thing i ever posted on here and I'M STILL TERRIFIED BECAUSE WHAT IF IT'S TERRIBLE AND PRETENTIOUS AND NOT AT ALL IN CHARACTER AND I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON AND okay yeah thanks


End file.
